Meisterdiebe, Meisterdetektive und die grosse Liebe!
by Shadowphinix
Summary: Kaito Kid bekommt unterstützung, Shinichis Schwester kommt wieder nach Tokyo, dann ist da auch noch Shinichis Liebe zu KID, KID/Shinichi .
1. Prolog

Ich habe die FF selbstständig und ohne abzukupfern geschrieben. Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Storys sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte von Detektiv Conan gehören Gosho Aoyama

Es waren nun 2 Jahre ins Land gezogen seit Shinichi und Shiho ihre normalen Körper wieder hatten und die schwarze Organisation aufgeflogen war. Ran und Shinichi klärten alles zwischen sich und beschlossen gute Freunde zu bleiben den es bestand nur noch brüderliche bzw. schwesterliche Gefühle zwischen ihnen.

Ran war nun mit Dr. Araide zusammen, Shiho lebt zwar bei Shinichi sie ist aber nicht mit ihm zusammen also was ist mit Shinichi. Der ist unglücklich verliebt und zwar nicht in ein Mädchen, nein sondern in einen Jungen und dann noch in seinen grössten Gegenspieler Kaito Kid.

Wie das passieren konnte?

Das fragt sich Shinichi selber auch immer wieder,

Flashback:

Kaito Kid hatte wieder eine Warnung geschickt, es gelang ihm die Polizei ab zu hängen doch auf einem Wolkenkratzer stellte Shinichi ihn.

Kid liess sich dadurch nicht beirren und schritt einfach mit ernsten Blick auf Shinichi zu welcher unter diesem Blick zurück wich biss er das Sicherheitsgitter an seinem Rücken spürte als er wieder nach vorne sah war Kids Gesicht nur noch wenige cm von ihm entfernt.

„Wa…." Wollte Shinichi sagen doch er konnte den Satz nicht zu ende sprechen, den Kid hatte ihm seine Lippen aufgedrückt und küsste ihn mit verlangen.

Als er den Kuss löste grinste er nur und lies eine Blendgrante fallen in dem Licht verschwand Kid und Shinichi blieb verwirrt zurück.

Flashback Ende:

„Arg was denke ich schon wieder an diesen Kuss, arg Kid das wirst du mir büssen" damit schloss Shinichi das Fenster aus dem er vor kurzem noch geschaute hatte und legte sich ins Bett und löschte das Licht.

*Morgen wird sicher alles wieder normal sein* damit schlief er ein.

So das war der Prolog zu meiner 2. Detektiv Conan Fanfiction,

ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen und ich freue mich über viele Kommis.

Bye eure Shadowphinix


	2. Wiedersehen der Geschwister

Shinichi wurde aus seinen Träumen gerissen, als sein Radiowecker anfing laute Musik zu spielen. Er grummelte etwas und schaltete das Radio aus, gerade wollte er wieder einschlafen als auch schon die Zimmertüre aufgerissen wurde und Shiho nicht gerade leise eintrat.

„Es ist doch immer das gleiche mit dir, los raus aus den Federn wir müssen heute früher gehen da wir auf eine andere Schule müssen, unsere brannte letzte Nacht nieder" sprach sie ganz ruhig und zog die Vorhänge zur Seite.

Als Shinichi realisierte was seine Mitbewohnerin eben gesagt hatte, schoss er in seinem Bett hoch und schaute sie entsetzt an.

„In welche Schule müssen wir denn?"

„Auf das Ekota Gymnasium wieso?

„Oh nein alle bloss nicht diese Schule, bitte sag mir nicht das wir in die Klasse A14 kommen" bat Shinichi, Shiho bettelnd.

„Doch wieso?" sie schaute ihn nur verwundert an,

„Weil da HAKUBA in die Klasse geht und ich will den Idioten nicht jeden Tag sehen müssen" jammerte Shinichi, zog sich dann aber doch seine neue Schuluniform an und machte sich mit Shiho auf den Weg.

Auf halben Weg trafen sie auf Ran und Sonoko,

„Was ist den dir über die Leber gelaufen Shinichi?" erkundete sich Ran sogleich,

„Hakuba dieser möchtergern Detektiv"

„Und was ist nun das Problem?" fragte Sonoko weiter.

„ICH MUSS IHN NUN JEDEN TAG ERTRAGEN NOCH FRAGEN?" Sonoko hielt sich die Ohren zu und als Shinichi geendet hatte grinsten sie und Ran erwiderte:

„Ach komm schon das ist doch nicht so schlimm, wir sind ja in der Parallelklasse"

„Na toll, du bist mir ja ne tolle Freundin" damit schritt er mit gesenkten Kopf weiter während im drei lachende Mädchen nachliefen.

Als sie an der neuen Schule ankamen, trennten sich die vier und gingen zu ihren jeweiligen Klassen.

Klasse A14:

„Ruhe! Wir bekommen heute 2 neue Schüler, wie ihr sicher gehört habt ist heute Nacht die Teitan-Oberschule niedergebrannt. Beide neuen kommen von dieser Schule Nun stell ich euch die beiden Schüler der Teitan-Oberschulevor, Shinichi Kudo und Shiho Miyano" damit betraten die beiden die Klasse und stellten sich neben die Lehrerin.

„Shinichi du setzt dich am besten neben Kaito Kuroba dort und Shiho du kannst dich gleich hinter ihn setzten."

Daraufhin setzten sich die beiden, als die beiden sich gesetzt hatten und die Lehrerin anfangen wollte klopfte es an der Türe,

„Ja?" die Türe ging auf und ein Mädchen betrat die Klasse.

„Verzeihung wegen der Verspätung Frau Sakrima der Flug hatte mal wieder Verspätung" sprach das Mädchen mit einem lächeln.

„Das macht doch nichts Lilia, sofern es nicht zur Gewohnheit wird übers Wochenende nach Übersee zu fliegen so jetzt los wir wollen mit dem Unterricht anfangen."

„Wird nicht zur Gewohnheit versprochen, Hi Everybody, och kommt schon ich war doch nur 2 Tage weg" wandte sich das Mädchen mit dem Namen Lilia an die Klasse, kaum hatte sie das gesagt sprangen die anderen Schüler/innen auf und schrien:

„LILIA!" während einige Mädchen zu Lilia rannten und sie herzlichste umarmten, machten die Jungs sich noch fein. Shinichi und Shiho schauten dem nur verwirrt zu und Shinichi fragte Kaito:

„Sag mal Kuroba was machen die denn alle für einen Aufstand wegen dieser Lilia?"

„Du kannst mich schon Kaito nennen, weswegen fragst du? Lilia ist einfach genial, jeder Junge auf der Schule möchte ihr Freund sein" grinste Kaito.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Shiho nun,

„Ich bin mit ihr seit Jahren befreundet."

„So nun ist aber genug, alle auf ihre Plätze, Lilia das gilt auch für dich"

Damit begab sich Lilia direkt auf Shinichi und Kaito zu, in der Mitte der beiden blieb sie stehen und gab Kaito einen Kuss auf die Wange:

„Na Kaito alles klar?"

„Na sicher doch meine Süsse" antwortete Kaito, dann beugte sich Lilia zu Shinichi und gab ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange, dieser schaute sie nur verwirrt an:

„Was?"

„Ach komm schon erkennst du nicht einmal deine kleine Schwester, Bruderherz?" sprach Lilia mit einem Schmollmund.

„WIE BITTE?" schrei die Klasse, nun erkannte auch Shinichi seine Schwester, stand auf und umarmte sie, Lilia erwiderte die Umarmung und der Schmollmund war verschwunden.

Danach begrüsste sie noch Shiho, dann begann der Unterricht, in jeder Pause wurden die vier ausgefragt und die Jungs flirteten mit Lilia, dann war die Schule auch schon aus und die Vier flüchteten vor der neugierigen Meute.

Draussen trafen sie auf Ran und Sonoko, kaum hatten die beiden Lilia entdeckt schon umarmten die beiden Shinichis Schwester.

Als sie sich gerade auf den Weg nach Hause machen wollten ertönten hinter Ihnen Rufe.

So ich bin jetzt mal so gemein und mache hier Schluss.

Eure Shadowphinix


End file.
